That Guy With The Glasses
Doug Walker, also known as "NostalgiaCritic" and "That Guy With The Glasses" is a movie reviewer on the same vein as AVGN in general style, excluding profanity. His website is commonly visited by the video game reviewing community and general viewers alike. SpoonyOne and AVGN are the only notable reviewers partnered with him. Doug's two most famous series are the 5 Second Movies videos and the NostalgiaCritic videos. The first video in the 5 Second Movies series was Star Trek 2: Wrath of Kahn. It was made after a conversation with his brother, discussing the movie, and making fun of its constant use of the phrase "KAHN!" yelled out in a melo-dramatic manner. Doug suddenly said "That could be the whole movie in five seconds." He soon afterwards made this video, and then another one. And another one. He made videos like "Star Wars in five seconds", "Lord of the Rings in five seconds" and "Indiana Jones in five seconds". Since Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Star Trek are common search phrases on Google, it didn't take long until Doug gained fame for the videos. But after many videos, he said he himself would not make more 5 Second Movies unless he has a good idea for one, as he didn't want the series to get stale. His other major series is the NostalgiaCritic, which are movie reviews. He usually reviews bad movies from the late 80s and early 90s, and critique them harshly for being clichéd, having horrible acting, and having ridiculous plots. edit Nostalgia Critic vs. Angry Video Game Nerd WARNING! : This section contains spoilers and tells some of the best jokes in a series of videos depicting a feud between the Nostalgia Critic and The Angry Video Game Nerd. For a complete list of the videos, go here The NostalgiaCritic videos have been accused of plagirizing those of the Angry Video Game Nerd, and Doug have said the videos were partly influenced by the Angry Video Game Nerd. These comparisons spawned a video where the Nostalgia Critic adressed the issue and asked James to "keep his fans under control". He asked him to simply acknowledge that the Nostalgia Critic "is the better man". If the Nerd would accept the defeat "please apologize by leaving absolutely no comment at all". The Nerd did respond however, with a post on the Screwattack forums. In this post, he complimented the Critic and calling himself "a fan of his". The Critic was convinced that there was a secret message in the post that was really insulting him, and the Critic was dead set on finding out what it is. After hours of investigation, he found out (in addition to an untraceable pattern in the stock market that will lead to nothing but increased revenue) that the secret message was "Lick my shit, Nostalgia Critic". A few weeks later, the Critic posted another video where he complained about the Nerd. This time, it was regarding the Nerd review of The Wizard, a late 80's movie about video games. Just the day before the Nerd video was released, the Critic had posted a list of reviews he would make in the future, among them, The Wizard. The fact that the Nerd managed to review it before he did angered him and caused him to swear for over a minute straight. The Critic called him "The IrateGamer to my incredible genious", something which even he admitted was below the belt. In light of this, the Critic released his review of The Wizard, making a radical discovery at the end. Over a month after The Critic's review of The Wizard, the Nerd himself finally responded to all this craziness. He said that the Critic sucked, that he's got pens "and he's not afraid to use them", all while showing disclaimer after disclaimer stating that the video "is satirical". On the 10th of May 2009, the feud was finally settled after a big fight between all the partners and video makers of the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses site. The Nerd and The Critic realised that there was no point in fighting, and should rather "...join forces!" and so should the rest of the TGWTG crew, which resulted in a month of crossover videos, highlights being the crossover videos with Linkara and Spoony One and the review AVGN and the Nostalgia Critic did together. Category:That Guy With The Glasses